This description is related to data access tracing.
Embedded processors may include a digital signal processor and a memory on a single chip. The memory may incorporate a cache memory to take advantage of temporal and spatial locality of data access patterns. In some examples, use of the cache memory may result in overhead due to cache fills and copybacks. When the processor encounters a cache miss, the cache hardware may fill a cache line from a lower level in the memory hierarchy. In a cache fill, the memory operation that produced the cache miss may stall the processor and wait for the data to be read from memory.